Amnesia
by JqSly09
Summary: Por defender y ayudar a Hermione, Severus pierde su memoria, ahora ella se siente responsable de su situación y trata de ayudarlo a recordar todo lo antes posible, sin imaginar lo que conllevaría pasar más tiempo con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben, nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling, solo la historia. :)**

 **Ataque**

 _No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creer que me haya dejado plantada en nuestra tercera cita, es... es un tonto..._

Hermione Granger caminaba por las desiertas calles de Londres de regreso a su casa. Había esperado por el que creía era su novio, para después de una hora y media en el restaurante entender que Ron no iría; y es que desde el inicio del día sospechaba ligeramente que iba a olvidarse de su cita concordada hace no más de dos semanas; porque cuando vio en el profeta que iba se iba a jugar un partido de Quidditch cerca de Londres, precisamente ese día, no dudó en irse inmediatamente sin despedirse si quiera. Por unos días se creyó que era más importante que el Quidditch para el pelirrojo, pero ya veía lo equivocada que estaba.

Unos truenos comenzaron a sonar por la ciudad, y una ligera lluvia empezó a sentirse, haciéndola acelerar un poco el paso. Se le ocurrió que quizás caminar hasta su antigua casa la ayudaría a tranquilizarse un poco, sin embargo no funcionaba, simplemente su enojo no bajaba, pero ahora con la lluvia amenazando en empeorar en cualquier segundo se apresuró a un callejón para desaparecerse.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella, haciéndola voltear.

-Vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, a la heroína sangre sucia-

Le sorprendió encontrarse con un mortífago en ese lugar muggle; porque obviamente era uno de ellos al hacer esa horrible referencia a ella, además de estar usando su vieja máscara, pero no por ello la tomó tan desprevenida, por lo que sacó su varita rápidamente defendiéndose, a lo que él también elevó la suya.

-No creas que estoy solo sangre sucia- la amenazó.

-¡Lo suponía, los mortífagos cobardes siempre atacaban en grupo!-

Y con esa frase comenzaron a batirse a duelo, no le sorprendió cuando salió otro mortífago detrás de su compañero atacando con "lo mejor" que tenía; el detalle era que con uno sabía que podría, pero con dos o más ya no se sentía tan segura, aunque no por ello lo dio a mostrar.

Entonces sucedió, fue cosa de segundos en donde se escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, quiso voltear para tratar de atacar pero el otro hombre fue más rápido y la atrapó en un abrazo, inmovilizándola por completo y haciéndola tirando su varita.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo su error, trató igual de desaparecer pero habían colocado un hechizo para eso, desgraciadamente eran más inteligentes de lo que los recordaba, y lo supo, ya no tenía manera de escapar.

 **-o-**

Estúpido Albus... hacerle buscar sus estúpidos libros aburridos de calcetines en Londres muggle era lo peor que pudiera obligarle a hacer en estos días, la próxima vez que me pida algo similar lo mataré de verdad esta vez.

Y no era para menos, tener que haber desperdiciado dos horas buscando por diferentes librerías su estúpido encargo había sido de lo más molesto, porque según él no recordaba en cuál de las muchas librerías lo había comprado, sí claro, solo lo hacía para molestarlo.

Además era el fastidio de usar ropas muggles que también lo traían de pésimo humor. Encogió los libros y se los guardó en el pantalón.

Ahora los truenos comenzaron a sonar más fuerte y Severus tuvo que apresurar el paso para poder largarse a su casa a beber algo de whiskey de fuego, lo necesitaba y mucho, para no tener que llegar con Albus y querer golpearlo o algo peor.

Así que se apresuró a encontrar un callejón para poder desaparecer lo antes posible, se metió al primero que encontró y cuando llegó a la mitad del callejón un grito a lo lejos llamó su atención, haciéndolo detenerse, en realidad lo hubiera dejado pasar si no hubiera sido tan horriblemente familiar ese grito, creía recordar haber escuchado uno muy similar en Hogwarts durante la guerra hace no mucho tiempo; se detuvo y regresó a la calle con su varita en mano pero un tanto oculta por su gabardina y corrió hacia donde escuchó el segundo grito de miedo.

-¡Basta, por favor!-

-¡Ohh, pero si esto acaba de empezar linda!- no sabía si fue el tono o la última palabra lo que le dio nauseas.

Entre los tres mortífagos empezaron a manosear a Hermione para hacerla sentir peor y prepararla para lo que le iban a hacer, y es que no había nada mejor que humillar a una de las que provocó que todo empeorara para ellos.

-Esto será parte de tu castigo por lo que has hecho sangre sucia- uno de ellos se puso delante de ella y empezó a levantar su vestido, pero no contaba con que Hermione aún se defendería y le pateó lo más fuerte que pudo en la entrepierna, haciéndolo caer de rodillas maldiciéndola.

-Eres una perra- otro mortífago le golpea en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo un poco desubicada y con sangre en su boca.

-Bien, ya que no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, te enseñaremos a respetarnos por las malas- y de nuevo los tres comenzaron a manosearla pero ahora de forma más ruda.

Fue ahí cuando el que la había golpeado para tirarla al suelo salió volando primero, golpeándose con el muro y cayendo inconsciente, los otros dos se asustaron y voltearon a ver al responsable, asustándose de ver a Severus Snape frente a ellos con su varita amenazándolos.

Trataron de escapar pero Severus, al ser mas rápido, logró aturdirlos, quiso matarlos por haber tratado de abusar de alguien como Granger, pero sabía que pronto llegarían los aurores, así que mejor por ahora se evitaría problemas.

Fue hacia la joven despacio, quien ya estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo y pudo ver con enojo las marcas de rasguños y dedos en su blanca piel. Eso lo enojó aún más, pero si quería realmente ayudarla tenía que tragarse su enojo y no expresar sentimiento alguno (aunque no le fuera tan difícil).

Lo que no esperaba en ese momento era que otro mortífago le golpeara en la cabeza por detrás, al haber visto solo a tres atacar a Granger se confió en pensar que eran todos y por un instante no recordó lo tan cobardes que eran algunos y preferían estar escondidos hasta estar seguros de poder salir a atacar por la espalda y tener ventaja.

Eso lo hizo caer.

-No esperaba verte aquí Snape, pero al menos será divertido llevar a la sangre sucia y al traidor con los demás, la pasaremos muy bien con invitados como ustedes- comenzó a acercarse a Granger para aturdirla y llevárselos lo antes posible, sin preocuparse de Severus, que seguro estaría inconsciente por el golpe que le dio.

Pero claro, lo último que tenía que haber hecho era confiarse de que en un golpe medianamente fuerte terminaría con el ex espía de Voldemort, así que cuando se dio cuenta estaba sangrando por diferentes partes de su cuerpo y el dolor se hizo tan insoportable que cayó al suelo sin siquiera poder gritar.

Severus comenzó a levantarse lentamente comprobando si realmente estaban ya a salvo, y afortunadamente así fue, por lo que se fue acercando de nuevo a su antigua alumna, dejando de lado su herida en la cabeza.

-¿Granger?- se arrodilló lentamente frente a ella sin querer asustarla aún más. Pero fue cuando puso su mano en el hombro de la chica cuando ella pudo reaccionar, lo miró a los ojos y rápidamente se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Snape no sabía qué hacer, no creía que era momento para quitarla encima suyo después de lo que le pasó, pero es que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de acciones hacia él, por lo que ni siquiera levantó los brazos para devolverle el abrazo.

La lluvia ya había empezado a empeorar y realmente no quería tocarla por más tiempo para no incomodarla, así que rápidamente se le ocurrió, Grimmauld Place, sabía que Potter y la joven Weasley estaban viviendo ahí y no quedaba tan lejos, así pronto podría llevarla con quien realmente la podía ayudar.

Tomó la varita de Hermione con un accio y después a ella le tomo rápidamente de la cintura para desaparecer juntos.

Al llegar, la soltó lo antes posible y ella, ya un poco más tranquila y segura, soltó a su profesor, pero aún seguía llorando.

-Venga- la llevó hasta la entrada de la mansión y una vez frente a la puerta tocó el timbre.

Afortunadamente no esperó mucho tiempo y Potter apareció sonriendo, pero al ver el estado de su amiga fue a abrazarla.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasó?- ella no quiso contestar y solo lo abrazó más fuerte, ocultando su cara en su pecho.

-¡Herms!- la pelirroja Weasley llegó preocupada junto a su amiga cuando escuchó el grito de Harry.

-Sera mejor que la cuiden, trataron de...- fue lo único que Severus pudo decir cuando un hechizo lo golpeó, de nuevo, por la espalda haciéndolo caer desmayado y provocando que su herida en la cabeza se hiciera más profunda, nunca se hubiera esperado que ahí lo fueran a atacar a traición.

-¿Sirius pero que...?-

-¡Harry, por Merlín! ¿¡No ves cómo dejó a Hermione!?- le responde furioso.

-Él no fue Sirius, él me defendió- Hermione reaccionó por fin y se arrodilló junto a Severus para tratar de ayudarlo con la herida que le hacía sangrar por el costado de su cabeza.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo, está sangrando mucho-

-No creo que quiera ir allá Ginny, mejor vamos a Hogwarts-

-Harry tiene razón, vámonos-

Con eso desaparecieron, dejando a Sirius perplejo, primero Hermione llegaba con claras marcas de golpes y casi en shock, y después de que el murciélago cayera se recuperaba y lo llevaban a Hogwarts. Definitivamente tenía que pensar primero en ella y luego en los demás, sobretodo si se trataba de Quejicus.

Molesto aún por creer que Snape había atacado a su amiga, cerró la puerta y también desapareció.

 **-o-**

 **Bueno, aquí otra historia, ojalá les guste como la otra, que por cierto, ya pronto terminaré. :D**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Despertar

**Despertar**

-Te dije que quería hablar con él esta noche, y ahora por tu culpa estará de peor humor esta semana, y mira que eso ya es mucho decir- le reclamaba Minerva a Albus mientras tomaban té en la oficina de éste.

-Tranquila Minerva- le responde tranquilo -Severus necesitaba salir un poco de sus mazmorras y seguro la pasará bien esta noche en Londres.

-Y si estás tan seguro de que alguien la puede pasar bien recogiendo libros ¿por qué no fuiste tú por ellos?- el tono de reclamo era tan palpable que hizo reír al anciano.

-Yo ya no estoy para esas cosas querida-

-Con que ir por libros ya es una tarea que solo alguien de la edad de Severus la puede hacer...-

-Mi querida Minerva, creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Severus- le sonríe divertido bajando un poco la cabeza y mirando encima de sus gafas, dando a entender que su manera de decir las cosas ya era muy similar a la de Severus Snape.

Una severa mirada bastó para que Albus dejara el tema, por ahora.

-Por lo menos dime de qué son los libros, deben ser importantes ¿no?-

 _Por favor, que no diga que los libros son de calcetines, si es así me tendré que alejar de Severus un mes._

-Te encantarán Minerva, son de calcetines- responde feliz, bebiendo un poco de su té.

La reacción de la animaga ante sus palabras fue cómica, hizo una expresión de incredulidad y de molestia tan notorias que era imposible no reír un poco, lo cual provocó un enojo aún mayor en Minerva.

-¡No puedes…!- pero el reclamo de su amiga se vio cortado por un patronus que ambos reconocieron al instante como el de Harry.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore venga a la enfermería por favor, es urgente!-

Sin esperar nada más ambos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia dicho lugar. Y es que fue el tono de voz de su exalumno lo que los hizo casi correr.

 **-o-**

Al llegar se sorprendieron por dos cosas sobresalientes, la primera fue encontrar a Severus Snape herido y recostado en una camilla siendo atendido por madame Pomfrey, y la segunda fue ver a Hermione Granger con claras marcas de haber peleado hace poco tiempo.

-¡¿Pero… qué fue lo que pasó!?- dice Minerva con tono alarmante y preocupante, cambiando la mirada entre su compañero de trabajo y la que fue su mejor estudiante.

-Mortífagos… ellos… trataron de…- la voz de Hermione se fue quebrando poco a poco, haciendo que Ginny la abrazara, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Mortífagos? ¿En serio?- el tono de incredulidad de Sirius también se veía reflejado en la cara de los demás presentes en la habitación.

-Señorita Granger, por favor, tome la poción que le di, eso la relajara por ahora- menciona Pomfrey al notar a la joven alterarse.

-Por favor Herms, tómala, así todos estaremos más tranquilos- dice Harry llegando poniéndose junto a ella.

Desde que había llegado a la enfermería, Albus solo veía a Severus, por alguna razón tenerlo ahí le hacía recordar ese horrible momento de casi verlo morir por el ataque de la serpiente de Tom. No quería que le pasara otra cosa a su muchacho.

Después de haberse calmado un poco y pensar que en esta ocasión sí le estaban dando su debido cuidado médico, se giró a sus antiguos estudiantes.

-Señorita Granger, díganos por favor qué fue lo que pasó- menciona tranquilo, al ver que Hermione ya se había tomado la poción relajante y ahora terminaba de beber la poción curativa.

-Iba de regreso, Ron nunca se presentó a nuestra cita- Ginny en ese momento giró los ojos molesta, porque le había dicho a su querido hermano que no dejara plantada a Hermione por ese estúpido partido que se llevaría ese día -entonces decidí irme caminando, la lluvia comenzaba a ser más fuerte, por lo que mejor decidí desaparecer, pero… llegaron dos mortífagos por detrás…- en ese punto necesitó sentarse, seguida de sus dos mejores amigos -me defendí lo mejor que pude, pero llegó otro detrás de mí y perdí mi varita…-

Por el tono en que terminaba de hablar todos sentían que se estaba reclamando mentalmente por haber hecho algo así.

-Herms no podías saber que había alguien detrás de ti, siempre fueron así de cobardes- Harry trató de ayudarla.

-Seguro fue Quejicus quien salió detrás- Sirius reclama molesto, esperando a que alguien le diera la razón, pero claro, sus palabras ya ni fueron tomadas en cuenta.

-¡Ya te dije que no fue él! El profesor Snape llegó después y me defendió de todos ellos… así fue como le hicieron la herida en la cabeza- menciona enojada, al parecer la poción relajante ya no estaba funcionando en su sistema.

Albus se acerca a Severus para comprobar su herida que parecía profunda.

-¿Crees que esto pueda provocarle algo grave Pomfrey?- pregunta el director sin dejar de ver la herida.

Sirius sabía que en cualquier momento se diría que él había provocado el estado de inconsciencia de Quejicus y tenía que pensar rápido su excusa.

-No lo sé Albus, es bastante profunda y por eso seguramente es que no ha despertado, aunque ya le di lo necesario para que no pase a mayor grado-

-En realidad fue porque Sirius lo atacó por detrás- el tono molesto de Hermione hacía dudar a Harry que la poción relajante estuviera funcionando aún.

-¿Sirius? ¿Pero por qué hiciste algo así?- Minerva camina para estar frente al animago quien veía ya un poco nervioso a las personas presentes.

-¿¡Pues qué esperaban!? Llegó ese mortífago cargando a Hermione herida, era obvio que él la había atacado-

-¿Obvio? ¿Obvio para quién? ¡Si me hubiera querido hacer algo malo lo hubiera hecho en otro lugar y no en la puerta de Grimmauld Place!-

Ahora que lo pensaba sí tenía un poco más de sentido lo que decía Hermione, pero en ese momento lo cegó el enojo de ver a Snape tocándola así. Él no se atrevía aún a intentar algún movimiento por precaución con Harry pero que llegara con Quejicus en especial lo hizo molestarse.

-Hermione… pensé que te había atacado y me preocupé mucho por ti, solo pensaba en ayudarte-

Minerva y Ginny lo entendieron. Lo peor del asunto es que sabían ya cómo iba a terminar este tema.

-Sirius- el tono serio de Albus hizo que todos se congelaran -te prohíbo desde hoy hacer o intentar hacer otra cosa en contra de Severus, es tu última advertencia ¿escuchaste bien?-

Ni siquiera Minerva quería moverse, no era de todos los días escuchar ese tono del director del colegio.

-¿Me escuchaste Sirius?-

-S… Sí señor- bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por primera vez, y es que nunca lo había escuchado hablarle así a un Gryffindor, ni siquiera con aquella lejana broma de dejar a Snape entrar a la casa de los gritos.

-Vete Sirius-

Y sin mas se fue del lugar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomará que se despierte Pomfrey?- su tono amable y apacible volvió como si nada.

-Para una persona normal diría que de diez a ocho horas, pero siendo Severus… podrían ser cuatro horas Albus- sí, ya lo conocía bastante bien.

-Bien, señorita Granger, sugiero que se quede esta noche aquí, igual necesitaremos ver cómo amanece- aunque lo decía con amabilidad todos entendieron que no se marcharían esa noche.

-Claro profesor-

-Me comunicaré inmediatamente con Kingsley, seguro tendrá algo interesante que contar- menciona Albus antes de retirarse.

-Herms si necesitas algo avísanos, seguro no estaremos lejos… podría ser con un patronus… o si quieres con…-

-Tranquilo Harry, estaré bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme- interrumpe a su amigo quien se le veía aún un poco nervioso.

-Buena noche Herms, nos vemos en unas horas- dice Ginny tomando del brazo a Harry y esperando en la puerta a Minerva.

-Buena noche Ginny- le sonríe a su amiga.

-Descanse señorita Granger- se despide la animaga sonriéndole y dirigiéndose después a la joven pareja.

-Gracias profesora, igualmente-

Cuando por fin se fueron todos no pudo evitarlo, su curiosidad por ver cómo estaba ese hombre que la ayudó pudo más y le hizo mover un poco su cabello, sintiéndolo todo lo contrario a lo que por años había escuchado de bromas crueles de sus compañeros.

Obviamente la venda que tenía cubriendo esa parte de su cabeza no se movió, por lo que suspiró un poco molesta. No quería que le pasara algo serio por haberla ayudado, aunque en teoría todo esto fue causado por Sirius Black.

Se sentía culpable por verlo así, ella ya se había recuperado y solo tenía el mal recuerdo, porque sus marcas ya habían desaparecido por completo.

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un ligero suspiro, bajó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros y profundos. Al parecer todo se había congelado, porque su mano no podía apartarse de su frente y fue peor cuando escuchó su voz.

-Aléjese de mí-

De por si su voz siempre le sonó fría, aunque en secreto, bastante llamativa, pero en ese momento era como si una ráfaga de hielo cayera sobre ella, porque ese tono nunca lo había usado, era como si no la conociera y quisiera alejarla por completo de él.

 **-O-**

 **Bien, si hay alguien vivo por ahí aún leyendo esto, gracias.**

 **:D**

 **Trataré de ya no tardar un año en actualizar.**

 **XD**


	3. Desconfianza

**Desconfianza**

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, se encontraba tranquilo y eso era extraño, como si no se hubiera sentido de esa manera en mucho tiempo. Aunque no es algo que estuviera seguro, es decir, en este momento no podía recordar muchas cosas.

Creía recordar un ataque en un callejón, con luces… no, no eran luces, eran hechizos… ¿Hechizos? ¿Magia? ¿En serio?

Sí, estaba seguro de ello, él es un mago y lo sabía porque había algo en Hogwarts que… ¿Hogwarts? ¿Qué o quién era Hogwarts? Después lo averiguaría, lo importante ahora era saber en dónde estaba, porque por alguna razón sentía que tenía que estar en alerta constante en ese lugar.

Lo que podía sentir por el momento era que se encontraba acostado, le dolía mucho la cabeza y escuchaba voces lejanas, aunque después de unos minutos todo fue silencio.

Su instinto le decía que tenía que fingir estar dormido, como si ya hubiera pasado por algo similar antes, y cuando por fin estuviera solo se iría de ese lugar que lo hacía sentirse raro. Era una división de sentimientos entre estar a salvo y estar en peligro al mismo tiempo.

Lo que siguió fue una sensación desconocida, porque no creía haberse sentido así en… bueno, en algún tiempo tal vez. Pero, de nuevo, no estaba seguro.

Al parecer alguien le tocaba el cabello y luego el costado de su cabeza de manera muy delicada, sin embargo, la venda que sentía le impidió hacer algo y seguro por eso es que escuchó un soplido molesto.

Sea quien fuera esta persona le incomodaba lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que tenía que hacérselo notar.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró molesto, llamando su atención. Una mujer de cabello castaño era quien lo tocaba de esa forma extraña, como si ya lo conociera, pero no, no podía fiarse de nadie y menos en estos momentos.

Cuando ella baja la vista y lo mira a los ojos se sorprendió bastante, como si no creyera que despertara tan pronto. Pero lo seguía tocando y eso le incomodaba porque generaba algo raro en su interior. Por lo que ya demasiado molesto le dijo que se alejara, pero ella no reaccionó.

-¿No me escuchó? ¡Aléjese de mí!- definitivamente le gustó la reacción de miedo que generó en ella con su tono. Así ya no se le acercaría jamás.

-Pro… profesor Snape- su voz se escuchó temblorosa e insegura, pero al menos pudo alejarse un poco para no hacerlo enfadar más.

-No vuelva a acercarse a mí ¿entendió?-

Aquí había algo que no cuadraba, no le había llamado por su apellido. Su mirada y su tono demostraban una molestia que creía que ya habían superado.

No es que fueran amigos pero en las últimas reuniones de la Orden o en las fiestas (obligatorias para él) de Hogwarts llevaban una relación de conocidos. Platicaban un poco de algunos nuevos libros que habían encontrado, de nuevos hechizos que practicaban o de nuevas pociones que él aún creaba, y siempre le llamaba por su apellido, pero no con burla o desprecio como en antaño, ahora era diferente.

Pero en ese momento, al verlo a los ojos, era ver una precaución muy notoria y peor aún, a ella la veía como a aquellas personas desconocidas para él, es decir, con desprecio. De igual forma veía el lugar de manera precavida, como si no supiera realmente en dónde se encontraba.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Podía intuir qué era lo que pensaba, cuando antes ni si quiera sabía si estaba enojado o menos molesto que de costumbre.

Ahí lo entendió.

Esperaba de todo corazón que no pasara lo que habían platicado el director y la enfermera, que no le pasara nada grave, pero sucedió. Severus Snape tenía amnesia. Y todo por su culpa.

-Yo… lo lamento, no pensé que…- bajó la mirada apenada de la situación con ese hombre.

-No, al parecer no piensa en el espacio personal de los demás, así que hágame un favor y váyase de aquí- le recrimina sentándose en la camilla, tuvo que hacerlo un poco más lento de lo que esperaba debido al mareo que comenzaba a sentir.

-No- el tono firme de la joven le hizo subir la mirada con una ceja alzada.

 _Claro, no podía olvidar sus gestos tan singulares ¿verdad?_

-No lo dejaré solo por ahora, es bastante obvio que no recuerda qué fue lo que pasó o quién es, así que puede ser un peligro para usted o para los demás- ya había recuperado su seguridad, porque sabía perfectamente que él jamás le haría daño… por lo menos no físicamente.

-Vaya, así que nos conocemos…- al detenerse el mareo pudo levantarse lentamente sin dejar de mirarla -y por lo que veo… sabe de lo que soy capaz…- su voz profunda definitivamente no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarla, e intuyó que él ya lo sabía -obviamente… al llamarme profesor me tiene cierto respeto… sin embargo… no ha repetido esa palabra, por lo que hace tiempo dejé de serlo ¿verdad?- mientras él daba pasos para imponerse aún más, ella retrocedía con miedo, cual presa y su cazador -pero… al quedarse aquí y…-

-¿Severus?- la voz de la enfermera interrumpió el momento, haciendo que el mago se alejara lentamente de la joven, con el gusto de saber que la había incomodado y asustado.

Al parecer, le gustaba demasiado provocar ese sentimiento en los demás. O tal vez solo en esa mujer.

-No pensé que fueras a despertar tan pronto-

Por más amnesia que tuviera, él sabía que era un caballero (con algunas personas), y sentía que le debía respeto a esa mujer, además porque claramente se veía mayor que él (o eso esperaba), por lo que tuvo que contenerse de decir algunas cosas.

-Llamaré a Albus inmediatamente- al mencionar ese nombre tuvo que llevarse una mano a su cabeza, al parecer ese tal Albus le provocaría muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Tiene amnesia- la joven le comenta a la enfermera cuando ésta estaba a punto de salir del lugar. Su tono se dividía entre el enojo y la preocupación.

El mago, bajando la mano solo voltea a verla sin expresión alguna. Mientras la mujer mayor solo voltea a verlo preocupada. De por si sabía que cuidarlo iba a ser difícil, pero ahora, que ni la recordaba seguro ni querría que se le acercara para nada.

 _Esto podría ser peor de lo que me imaginé._

-Señorita Granger- no hacía falta mencionar el tono de súplica tan notorio en su voz, como si le pidiera a la joven algo sumamente difícil… aunque tratándose de Severus… -le pido de favor que se quede con el profesor Snape unos minutos, tengo que ir por algunas cosas al aula de pocio…- se tuvo que detener al ver el gesto de dolor en la cara de Severus, trataba de fingir, pero ahora simplemente no podía ocultarlo.

Y es que, desde hace años que no veía otro gesto en ese hombre que no fuera su clásica "mirada neutra"; incluso cuando lo curaba de estar al borde de la muerte. Y cuando decía años, quería decir desde que estudiaba ahí. Nunca lo admitiría, porque eso solo inflaría aún más su ego, pero desde que lo conoció con once años le agarró cierto cariño.

Y ahora, al verlo mostrar un poco sus emociones le preocupaba, tendría que averiguar qué era lo que recordaba y qué palabras o frases podrían ser detonantes de ayudarlo o perjudicarlo.

-Ya regreso- y salió rápidamente.

-Granger-

Ni siquiera en su primer año había escuchado su apellido dicho con ese tono.

Severus le da la espalda, regresando junto a la camilla de donde había despertado, mirando el buró lateral, encontró unos libros y un palo obscuro que al ser tomada por él lanza unas pequeñas luces al aire.

 _Mi varita._

Hermione cierra los ojos por unos segundos molesta, maldiciéndose de no haber pensado en guardarla ella, por lo que inconscientemente toma su propia varita por precaución.

-Por lo que veo no me tiene confianza-

Él aún le daba la espalda, pero ella mira hacia el vidrio que se encontraba delante del hombre, viendo en parte su propio reflejo.

-No… no es eso…-

-Me alegra saberlo, así podrá alejarse por completo de mí- la miraba por encima del hombro.

-No lo dejaré solo-

 _Vaya que era altruista o tonta esta mujer._

-Entonces, dígame porqué quiere ayudar a alguien que le genera desconfianza- se gira a verla completamente, con su ceja levantada, guardando su varita en el pantalón.

-Señor, usted me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de mi vida, incluso… me salvó la vida hace unas horas- ella también guarda su varita -creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer-

En su interior tenía una batalla, por un lado quería confiar un poco en esa mujer que se mostraba honesta, pero por el otro, sentía que si lo hacía, él terminaría herido, como si ya le hubiera pasado en algunas ocasiones.

Se sentía confundido. Y eso le molestaba aún más.

-Tal vez… esto pueda ayudar-

Al decirlo, sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento, haciendo aparecer en su mano una pequeña pulsera de plata, tenía un caldero de pequeño tamaño al centro y una esmeralda encima a éste.

Abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido.

Lo recordó.

Él se la había regalado.

Pero ¿por qué?

 **-o-**

 **Tal vez pueda actualizar cada semana, pero mejor ya no prometo nada. XD**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Pequeño detalle

**Pequeño detalle**

-¡No lo puedo creer, ha sido uno de los mejores partidos que he visto, fue increíble! ¿No lo creen chicos?- pregunta Ronald Weasley a sus dos compañeros de trabajo, quienes venían caminando tambaleándose, por el consumo de alcohol, entre las solitarias calles de Londres.

-¡Sí, valió la pena! Aunque pensé que tenías compromiso esta noche- responde uno de sus compañeros con tono de burla. Y es que, desde hace tiempo había querido ver a Weasley siendo terminado por esa diosa de Granger para que él llegara, la consolara y así por fin poder acostarse con ella.

No quería otra cosa que eso, pero como le tenía "cierto respeto a su amigo" por ser casi familiar de San Harry Potter, pues no podría interferir de otra manera que no fuera dejando que el propio pelirrojo echara hacia abajo su relación, y sabiendo lo poco atento que era, no sería tan difícil.

-¿De qué compromiso hablas John?- preguntó Ronald entre feliz y confundido.

-Pues de tu cita con Hermione ¿de verdad no lo recordabas Ron?- pregunta su otro compañero.

Y con eso bastó para que el alcohol desapareciera de su sistema como por arte de magia. La sangre se le fue de su cabeza sintiéndose más pálido.

-¿Era hoy? ¿Por qué no me lo recordaron antes?-

-En teoría fue ayer… pero pensé que Granger te "había dado permiso"… no me digas que la dejaste plantada- el tono de burla de su compañero no fue notado por Ron, pero sí por su otro compañero.

-¿No se lo ibas a recordar tu Alex?- era notorio el ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

-¿Era mi obligación? Porque creo recordar que eso es tema de parejas ¿o no?- con esta frase desaparece del lugar.

-No puedo creer que le sigas hablando a ese idiota Ron, ¿no ves que anda detrás de Hermione desde que la conoció en el Ministerio?-

-John, por favor, ¡tienes que ayudarme a encontrar algo para Hermione ahora!-

-¿Ahora? Ron, es la una de la madrugada, seguro todas las tiendas ya cerraron- responde ya un poco cansado.

-Por favor, debe haber algo, tengo que llevarle algo para que…- se interrumpe al ver una farmacia abierta -allá, vamos a ver qué hay ahí para llevarle algo-

-Ron ¿en serio esperas encontrar algo en una farmacia muggle? ¿Por qué no esperas a mañana? Seguro encontrarás algo mejor en cualquier lado-

-¡No, no puedo esperar!- y con eso fue corriendo a ver qué podría conseguir para ver si Hermione lo perdonaba, de nuevo, por olvidar una cita.

—o—

 **Flashback**

 _Algo que tenía que admitir era que odiaba perder, siempre fue así, y si era frente a un Gryffindor era peor, con Albus lo entendió a los cinco minutos tras haber perdido en el ajedrez mágico por primera vez a los pocos días de convertirse profesor de Hogwarts, ya que el anciano no dejaba de burlarse (según él de manera amistosa), y ahora con esa Granger era simplemente patético._

 _Ella no tenía que decir nada, con su maldita cara de satisfacción diciendo "se lo dije Snape" según ella "de manera sutil" era más que suficiente. Tal vez le trataba de hacerle sentir lo que él le hacía, y es que cuando él ganaba nada le daba más satisfacción en esos momentos que ver su clásica mirada de enojo al ver que estaba equivocada, y obviamente siempre terminaba con un "te lo dije Granger"._

 _¿Y cómo comenzó a llevarse mejor con la sabelotodo de Gryffindor? Pues no era de sorprenderse que en las fiestas posteriores de la guerra en Hogwarts, a la que por cierto no podía evitarlas por órdenes de Albus y Minerva, quienes además le obligaron a tratar de llevarse mejor con todos, el problema es que ellos hablaban de cosas tan irrelevantes para él que siempre buscaba la manera de irse rápido, hasta que una noche ella llegó a hacerle plática._

 _Pensaba que había sido enviada por el director y la subdirectora para que dejara de "estar tan solo" pero cuando los buscó ellos ni siquiera volteaban a verlo, por lo que le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo y ella respondió que solo quería hablar con él._

 _Así fue como empezó, él respondiendo con monosílabas y ella llevando la conversación y con el paso del tiempo ella había agarrado una confianza con él que no sabía de dónde había salido, y con el tiempo, él comenzó a hablar un poco más._

 _Lo peor es que lo había disfrutado, podía hablar con ella de muchos temas, y sobretodo le sorprendió una noche que, por alguna razón, comenzaron a hablar de artes oscuras, ahora ella era abierta a escuchar de ellas sin pensar en nada malo, y tal vez por eso fue que comenzó a hablarle posteriormente en las reuniones que la encontraba, sin ser obligado._

 _Y fue en una de esas noches posteriores que él perdió ante ella; y tal y como lo suponía, su cara de satisfacción era tan molesta como suponía que la tendría._

 _-¿Y qué quieres, un trofeo?- aunque no lo mostraba, estaba bastante molesto._

 _-No, un trofeo no, quiero otra cosa- contesta la Gryffindor sonriendo._

 _-Yo nunca te pedí algo cuando perdías- responde levantando una ceja._

 _-Lo cual me sorprende, pero no es así como quiero recordar este momento Snape- a estas alturas no podía decir si su sonrisa era de burla o de felicidad._

 _-¿Entonces?- era cierto, por alguna razón no quería verse aprovechado para con ella, lo cual era extraño, era como si… le importara de cierta manera lo que piense de él. Pero ahora ya sabía que jamás volvería a apostar en contra de esa mujer._

 _-Quiero un pequeño detalle de tu parte-_

 _-¿Qué?- no esperaba eso, pensó que le pediría ese libro que no soltaba cuando estaba en su despacho, el que tenía que quitarle siempre para que se fuera o para que le dijera el motivo por el que estaba ahí._

 _-Sí, algo que me recuerde que te gané, a ti, Severus Snape- de acuerdo, tenía que agradecerle a Ginny que le diera un poco de alcohol esa noche, definitivamente estando sobria no tendría esa valor con ese hombre en especial._

 _-¿Tomaste alcohol no es cierto?- eso tenía que ser, el alcohol. Ella no sabía lo que decía._

 _-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, no estoy ebria!- responde molesta de que insinuara no estar consciente de lo que pasaba._

 _-Preferiría tener esta conversación otro día, cuando esté seguro de que estás en tus cinco sentidos-_

 _-Eso lo dices porque no sabes qué regalarle a una mujer como yo- quería provocarla, pero ella también sabía jugar._

 _-Bien, y si te doy algo tan horrible como tu carácter no me culpes- y se va. Ella solo sonríe, sabiendo de antemano que él buscaría algo que le gustara._

 **Fin Flashback**

—o—

Abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer en la camilla de la derecha que seguía durmiendo, mirando en su dirección.

Granger.

La conocía, había hablado varias veces con ella, le había ayudado en pocas ocasiones con algunos temas de pociones o hechizos. Solo recordaba eso de ella.

Podía confiar en ella, lo sabía, pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo del todo.

-¡Hermione!- una voz bastante estridente y molesta despertó a dicha Gryffindor, quien ya reconociendo su voz se levanta molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Ronald?-

 _Oh, no, me ha llamado por mi nombre completo, debe estar muy molesta conmigo, pero no importa, seguro con lo que le traigo debe bastar._

-Herms, vine porque Sirius me dijo que Snape te había hecho daño- y al mirar al lado de la castaña y encontrar a dicho hombre, su sangre volvió a irse de su cara, desgraciadamente su antiguo profesor aún era muy imponente para él.

-Ronald…- mira su reloj de pulsera -son las cuatro de la madrugada, por favor vete y regresa en otro momento- el cansancio de la noche anterior la estaba matando y solo quería volver a dormir.

-Pero Herms, mira te traje…-

Y antes de que moviera sus manos una varita se coloca en su cuello de manera brusca.

-¿No escuchó? Lárguese-

Hermione se sorprende de que Snape salga a apoyarla cuando normalmente se quedaba aparte, solo viéndolos discutir, nunca había intervenido.

Los nervios de hacer enojar aún más a Hermione y tener que enfrentarse a Snape lo hicieron temblar.

-Sí… sí, señor- baja la mirada derrotado, dirigiéndose a la salida. -Te espero cuando termines aquí Herms, necesito hablar contigo-

 _Ya lo creo._ Pensó la castaña.

-Gracias- le dice cuando el pelirrojo desaparece del lugar.

-No lo hice por usted, necesito descansar- dicho esto se vuelve a acostar para intentar dormir, ahora dándole la espalda.

Hermione lo mira, sabe que no es cierto, ya lo conoce lo suficiente, además en estos momentos es más fácil reconocer sus sentimientos, porque ahora ya los refleja un poco en su cara.

-No sé si lo recuerdas, pero un día te dije que te ayudaría en cualquier problema que tuvieras… y…-

-Y que no querías que me sintiera solo otra vez-

La Gryffindor no sabía cómo responder, la recordaba… a ella, es decir, que sí podría ayudarle. Eso la hizo sonreír.

-Y así será Severus- volvió a acostarse mirando hacia él. Y sin quitar su sonrisa, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

En tanto, él no sabía cómo le había dicho eso, esta mujer lo confundía y eso le molestaba bastante. Por alguna razón no quería apegarse a alguien.

Tendría que alejarla, no quería a nadie cerca.

—o—

Tal y como les dije, no puedo prometer ya nada de actualizar ciertos días. XD

Por ahora espero les siga gustando.

Saludos de la Ciudad de México.


End file.
